The Keep:Achievement/Completion Guide
This guide is for those who want to come as close as possible to "maxing out" or "completing" every aspect of the game as it currently exists. At this stage of development, it won't go into each individual achievement and milestone, but rather give a general overview of how to maximize "progress" in Habitica, while considering the current state of the game and likely additions. 'What Is the Goal of Playing?' Clearly the primary goal of playing Habitica is to improve your actual life through incentivizing good habits. However, for those who are particularly incentivized by progress in the game itself, it's helpful to consider what the goal of the Habitica game itself actually is (while of course realizing that interpretation of the goal is obviously subjective at this point). At first it appears that the goal is to create a strong enough character/party to complete the most difficult quests. This, however, can be done incredibly quickly if the game is well-understood and moderately quickly even if it isn't. The next logical goal, maximizing the strength of one's character is also relatively straightforward and is described in the individual character guides. So what remains? Until more difficult challenges are added, the most difficult (albeit somewhat tedious) task in the game is to complete all "achievements", including hatching all quest pets and upgrading to mounts. It is, in fact, the only thing that really remains to "achieve" after one reaches level 100. In other words, this is the hardest thing in Habitica to be done and the only concrete thing to work towards later in the game. The main barrier to doing this will be collecting 20 of each egg and an obscene amount of "food" items, as all other aspects of these achievements are far easier. So this will be the central goal. Describing how best to do that will be the goal of this guide. Step 1: Find A Great Party This may take several tries, and is far easier as your character reaches higher levels. A great, active party can complete quests and help accumulate gold and items much faster than any individual character. Here's what to look for: 1. Active, high level members who join quests quickly. To complete achievements and progress as quickly as possible, it's essential to churn through quests quickly. An ideal party can go through a boss quest every day or two, mostly depending on everyone's ability to join the quest quickly and coordinate who is spending their mana to kill the current boss. 2. At least 1 Rogue and at least 2 damage-dealers. This is essential for keeping Perception high enough to find lots of gold and items, and to complete quests as quickly as possible. 3. The more party members, the better, as long as starting quests is not delayed. More party members means more people to purchase quests, boost the stats of the team and deal damage. However, the most important thing is not to delay starting quests. It's much better to have a small party where everyone accepts quests every day than a gigantic party where it takes a week for a quest to start. Step 2: Maximize Your Own Character While the best character to play does depend on what your party needs, damage dealers like the Mage and Warrior are safe bets because they're virtually always helpful. Rogues are always helpful too, and Healers are important if your party takes damage often. If you're a subscriber and don't mind switching classes, you can fill whatever needs your party has. Generally, the most important contribution to each party is the ability to kill bosses in a single day. Although boost Perception/Drops is important, completing 900 gold quests with 3-5 food drops take precedence. You'll also need to get 20 of each quest pet egg (enough to hatch each type twice), which requires completing each pet quest 7 times. The best way to build each character is described in the individual guides. Once high levels are reached, Rogues should aim to maximize the party's daily Perception through tools of the Trade (ideally using it 2-5 times per day, depending on mana). Healers should keep the party alive and boost constitution for the party. Warriors and Mages should kill the bosses, and use their other skills when mana is available and other players are killing the boss. Step 3: Maximizing Item Collection Now it's time to put it all together to collect items (specifically food and eggs) as quickly as possible. Here are the steps: 1. Fast Food and Gold As alluded to above, the most important thing is killing off bosses quickly and frequently. If you can get your party on board, you'll want to do the two 900 gold + food item quests most often (Iron Knight and Recidivate Transformed). With the base food received and rolling the gold into the Enchanted Armoire, thse will give you somewhere around 3-10 total food items per completion. Other quests that give specific food items are worth doing as well, especially if fighting 2000 HP bosses every day or two is beyond your party's reach or perhaps, just monotonous. Each pet quest must be completed 7 times too, so the easy ones can be useful for giving the party time to recover mana between hard bosses, and for a change of pace. It's worth noting too, that because of the nature of the boss rewards, you'll end up with skewed food items. You'll likely have the most rotten meat and honey food items, and the fewest meat, potato, milk and chocolate food items. That means rotten meat/honey should be used to upgrade the pets were food type doesn't matter, and sadles should all be used for the pets that correspond to rarer food types. Eventually, you'll likely have to use food for the incorrect pet types because of this skewedness. 2. Maximizing Drops In addition to the above, you'll want to maximize drops. You can view the Drops wiki page to see which kinds of things increase drops, but most of the useful ones depend mostly on how well you stick to your habits, so just do the best you can with those. The main exception, however, is Perception. Perception increases your Drop Chance and Drop Cap. This is the main reason it's so helpful to have at least 1 Rogue. If Tools of the Trade is used several times daily, all party members should have a high Drop Chance and Drop Cap. Using the best gear is helpful here too. Other classes can help here as well. Warriors, by boosting Strength, can increase the party's Critical Hit chance and percentage, which increases drops and gold. Mages can boost the party's mana. Keep in mind though that killing bosses quickly is primary for Warrior and Mages. 3. More Gold Although most gold will come from quests, the fact that only 1 quest can be completed per Cron is a big limiting factor and leads us to look for other sources of gold. Similar to the above, maximizing Perception is the main thing to do here, which is why it's important to have at least 1 Rogue in the party. The diminishing returns are substantial though, so a few daily uses of Tools of the Trade should be all that's needed. Also like above, maximizing Critical hits will help a bit too. The other big thing here maintaining streaks. Rogues and Mages can do this even if habits aren't done, but with other classes you'll just have to be more on top of your habits. Very long streaks for dailies can mean a huge amount of extra gold. Step 4: Maxing It Out Now that you're getting gold and food items as quickly as possible, the rest is pretty straightfoward: start hatching and upgrading all the pets. This is MUCH easier to do if you're a subsciber, since you can spend extra gold buying gems, which you can use to buy saddles, but pumping all your money into the Enchanted Armoire is an option too. With enough time and consistency, you'll eventually be able to "complete" Habitica. Good luck :) Category:The Mage's Tower